Luna, Harry, and the Cullens
by Lucinder Harkness
Summary: Luna Lovegood discovers something major about her life. Said event causes her, and her adoptive brother Harry Potter to leave the country, making new lives for themselves. Their destination? Forks, Washington.
1. Everything I know is a lie!

**Challenge: **Luna is a Vampire with the power of illusion. However, her powers are so strong that she has thrown herself into an illusion: she thinks that she is the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood. Consequently, he is pulled into her illusion as well.

Requirements: One - Luna must remember that she is a Vampire sometime during the story. Two - Luna may or may not go vegetarian, and may or may not join the Cullens. Three - Luna may or may not tell someone. Nobody can find out on their own, due to Luna's illusions.

**PART THE FIRST**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the Twilight series [we all know it's not a 'saga'], or any other fandoms I mention; they all belong to their respective owners. I make no profit off writing this story, either.

**Spoilers:** Until the end of the fifth Harry Potter book/film; various parts of the Twilight series [we all know it's not a 'saga'] [I'm mixing and matching];

**Warnings:** Mentions of child abuse; some OOC [or a lot]; much swearing; [relatively] graphic sex between males; some bashing of Dumbledore, Fudge, Bella Swan, various Twilight Saga characters, and the Weasley family [except the twins, Charlie, and Bill [and possibly Ginny, depending on how she decides to act]];

**Rating:** FRAO;

**Current Pairings:** Edward Cullen/Bella Swan; Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale; Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen; Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen;

**[Relatively] Far in the Future Pairings:** Edward Cullen/Harry Potter; Seth Clearwater/Luna Lovegood;

**Story Summary:** Luna Lovegood discovers something major about her life. Said event causes her, and her adoptive brother Harry Potter to leave the country, making new lives for themselves. Their destination? Forks, Washington.

**Chapter Summary:** Luna's life is turned upside down after a 'dream'. She and Harry make a serious decision.

~*~

UNBETA'D.

Note One - The Department of Mysteries situation went exactly as it did in the books, with the exception of Sirius' death. Instead of falling through the Veil, he fell forward, down the arch. Bella, inwardly freaking out about almost killing her cousin, made a Port-Key and got him to safety, then went back to the battle. Nobody else noticed 'cos they were too busy with their own duels.

Note Two - Kitsuneko will be explained more in-depth later on in the story, when Luna and Harry explain it to the Cullens.

Note Three - Luna and Harry have really been friends secretly for a good year, and are now as platonically close to each other as they can be.

~*~

**PART THE FIRST: "EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!"**

Sixteen-year-old Harry Potter awoke with a gasp, starting into sudden consciousness. Forgoing all usual grogginess, he thought, 'Something's not right here.' Just as he was trying to figure out what was off about this seemingly run-of-the-mill night of August twelfth....

A scream rent the air, echoing through the little cottage.

"Tic!" He was off like a flash to her room.

Things had happened to the both of them since that summer began: Luna Lovegood's father had gone missing, leaving her almost an orphan, and her uncle to run _The Quibbler_ in his absence; Harry had come into his Inheritance as a Kitsuneko, -- which was essentially a fox-cat-Human-hybrid, with two sets of animal features -- a pair of ears and a tail for both -- revealing, among other things, that his mother had been adopted, meaning he hadn't needed to ever set foot in Privet Drive, let alone spending over half his life in the Dursleys' house. So, deciding they both needed space from those they knew, and from the Wizarding World in general, they now rented a little cottage in a tiny Welsh Muggle town of no more than four hundred, including the pair of them. There was no real worry about anyone finding them, as they hadn't left any known trace of where they went, Gringotts goblins wouldn't tell anyone, -- with the right value having transferred from their hands to the goblins', -- and they both looked completely different. A pair of quick to make, yet still complicated potions, and they both currently looked like auburn-haired twins, like they had both come from Lily's womb.

Skidding to a halt outside Luna's door, he threw it open; revealing the girl in question curled up in the farthest corner of her bed, thick yet slightly limpid hair veiling her face.

Rocking back and forth and in her own little world as Luna was, she didn't even notice Harry until he was sitting on the bed right next to her, gently setting a hand on her back.

"Brother!" she cried at the touch, flinging herself into Harry's open and waiting arms. "Thank everything! Thank everything! Thank everything!" her blubbering sobs became a steady mantra as she left wet tracks down Harry's bare shoulder.

Harry took it all in stride, gently carding his fingers through her hair, rocking her back and forth, as he cradled her until her sobs subsided.

"There now," he cooed, drying her eyes and wiping her nose with a tissue from the box on her bedside table. Tossing the now unusable tissue in the rubbish bin, he sighed gently, "Now, let's see those beautiful bright blue eyes." He readied himself for battle by grabbing the entire box of tissues; Luna rarely got this emotional, and when she did, it usually lasted for a good while.

His sister in all but blood stared at him, her brilliant sky blue eyes still full of tears, and her lower lip quivering with every breath.

Knowing the question he was about to ask would release the floodgates, but knowing he had to all the same, Harry queried, "What's wrong, Tic?"

He was exactly right; as soon as the words left his lips, she had thrown herself on him again, blubbering back full force.

"Everything I know is a lie!" she sobbed. "Well, not _everything,_ everything. I mean, the stuff everyone else knows to be fact, the stuff they teach you in school isn't a lie, but practically all the stuff I know about me, personally, is a lie! And that completely turns my world upside down! I mean, if you were part of it, too, I just don't know what I'd do!"

Harry, by this point, was suitably confused. He put a finger to the red-head's lips, softly silencing her. "Tic, you're going around in circles, and I have no idea what you're talking about." Wiping her eyes and nose once again, and for what he knew wouldn't be the last time, he continued, "Now, you obviously weren't upset like this when we went to sleep."

She just stared pointedly at him with a raised eyebrow, her sarcastic, unspoken query of, 'Really?' showing that the level of upset she was at hadn't quite made its way into nervous breakdown yet.

Luna took a deep, shuddering breath before she spoke. "Well, I was fine when I went to sleep. But I had this dream, ya see. At first, I thought it was a vision, 'cos it was me somewhere I've never been before, and I could feel what was happening, like any other of my visions."

Harry nodded, understanding thus far.

"But then, it kept feeling like I had already done all this. Which was weird, 'cos I knew I never had. At least, I thought I hadn't. But then it connected to what I know now, in a way I never thought it would," she shook her head sadly.

Harry cocked his own head to the side in interest, but gestured her to continue. "Keep going, Tic."

She nodded resolutely. "The whole dream was about me, like I said. But I was a Vampire, brother. A Vampire! I mean, that's not bad or anything, but the way it was, is this: I don't know my whole life, but I know that I was born in the early 1900s. Once hit my teen years, brother, one night when I was just about fifteen, was around the time the vision started. I was changed. My sire fled just after he bit me, thinking I was dead, as I was nothing more than just another meal to him. But what he didn't know, brother, or probably didn't care about, more likely, was that I had scratched him pretty good, and his blood was still on my hand. I laid where he left me and curled up, putting my hand to my mouth as I cried through the pain; I didn't even realise that I had essentially made myself change, until it started hurting more. It hurt so badly, brother, when I changed. And I could feel it all, all over again!"

Harry could only hold her as she bawled through the remembered pain, doing what he could to comfort her.

She calmed herself quickly this time, wanting to get through her re-telling. "I was confused when I woke up after I had been changed, 'cos I thought it had all been a dream, brother. But when it all came back to me, I went right past nervous breakdown into mental lock-down. I went and hid -- I still have no idea where -- and went into a coma. The next thing I knew, I was being woken up to go to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters for the first time, with all the memories that I have of this life. My mental lock-down was me using my vampiric powers unknowingly for the first time; brother, I can make illusions."

"What do you mean?"

"I can make illusions," she repeated. "I can make people believe something's happening, when really, something completely different's going on. I could make it seem like I look and sound like somebody else. Or like I did with my life: I made myself believe the life I've supposedly lived was my real life, when I had a completely different one the whole time."

"Wait. So if you're really somebody else, what's your real name, then?"

After a few seconds of thought, Luna replied, "I was known as Yume Mayakashi. It means 'dream and deception'."

"Fitting." He cleaned her face once again and pulled her into a brotherly embrace. "You'll always be my Tic to me, though, honey."

"Thanks, brother," she hugged him back, glad he liked her for her, not who she supposedly was.

They sat there in companionable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the comfort the other gave.

"Let's leave, brother," Luna broke the silence. [A/N: I'm not calling her Yume until later on. You'll see why when the time comes.]

"What?"

"Let's leave! Let's go somewhere!"

"Where?"

"Somewhere far, far away! Somewhere across the world!"

"Do you have any place in mind?"

"Nope!" She dashed quickly over to the globe she had on the chair by her window, grabbed it, and dashed just as quickly back. "Let's pick a place!"

"Whatever you say, Tic."

She closed her eyes and spun the globe, stopping it after a bit with a finger. "So, where are we going?"

"The middle of the Indian Ocean," Harry replied drily.

"What?" She opened her eyes and stared at the point her finger was on. Her nail was indeed in contact with the waters just south of India.

She spun again. "Now what?"

"Caspian Sea."

"Water again?" She queried, without opening her eyes. "Really?"

"Yup."

Spinning a third time, she stopped it. "What'd I get this time?"

"Canada," He stated. Before Luna could open her eyes, however, he finished with, "Ottawa River."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" She threw her eyes open, mad this time; the curve of her nail fit perfectly with that of the river. "This thing's just doing this to piss me off, now!"

"How about one more time, Tic?"

"Alright, but if I don't get somewhere this time, this thing is kindling, never mind the fact that it's plastic."

Spinning it, she asked, a definite note of annoyance to her voice, "Where?"

"Well, you got land this time."

"Really?!" Her voice going from annoyance to excitement in a moment, she opened her eyes and looked. Her index finger had settled just off the coast of the state of Washington. "It's blank, though." She stated, put out.

"Just on the globe, Tic," he cooed consolingly. "Be back in a little bit."

He got up and left the room. Luna heard him rush down the hallway to his room and back, an atlas in hand.

A few moments later, he said, "Apparently, we're off to the town of Forks, Washington."

"It's got to have a practically negative population, then, if it's not on the globe. What is it, brother?"

"Only about 3,100." He pointed to the town on a map on one page, then to the town's population on a different page.

"Really?!" Luna questioned, following where Harry pointed. "That's barely anything! I mean, Cardiff's got over 305,000, and it's a tiny thing of a capital! I mean, our town's not even got five-hundred, but that's 'cos it's in the middle of nowhere! You'd figure for something so close to the water and some major cities, it'd have much more people."

"Well, it's about four in the morning now," Harry said, with a quick glance at the clock on the wall. "Which means that it's about eight at night there, and, 'considering it's the middle of the summer, there's probably nobody there."

Luna nodded, silently putting the tissue box, atlas, and globe onto her bedside table before turning back to her almost-brother.

Harry, understanding the tacit request from his adoptive sister, had slid under Luna's comforter, and now pulled her under it with him. Luna instantly curled herself into the comfort of her almost-sibling, putting her head into his chest and twining their legs together. "I love you, brother," she sighed.

Reaching behind him, Harry turned off the Christmas lights Luna used to light her room at night, before she went to bed. "I love you, too, Tic."

They both soon fell asleep, each breathing in the comforting scents of the other; Luna's scent of sea breeze and pine needles; Harry's scent of pine needles and winter breeze.


	2. Betrayal and Anticipation

_**Authoress' Note: **I wasn't going to post this chapter for about another five days, - I'm trying to stick to a schedule of one chapter a week - but I was so happy, what with all the story alerts and story favourites I got, and my reviews [which, even though I only got a few, and I got literally hundreds of hits on this story]. Plus the fact that even though my Microsoft Word messed up when I was typing up a paper, and I had to re-type it on Microsoft Works, after which Microsoft Word decided to work again, once I was completely finished re-typing it - still, I managed to re-type it, taking about double the time it would have taken me, and STILL managed to get it in on-time._

_With that said, my practically ecstatic happiness translates into you getting a chapter earlier than you were going to, you lucky readers. Oh, and look! Here enter the Cullens!  
_

~*~

**PART THE SECOND**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the Twilight series [we all know it's not a 'saga'], or any other fandoms I mention; they all belong to their respective owners. I make no profit off writing this story, either._

_**Spoilers:** Until the end of the fifth Harry Potter book/film; various parts of the Twilight series [we all know it's not a 'saga'] [I'm mixing and matching];_

_**Warnings:** Mentions of child abuse; some OOC [or a lot]; much swearing; [relatively] graphic sex between males; some bashing of Dumbledore, Fudge, Bella Swan, various Twilight Saga characters and the Weasley family [except the twins, Charlie, and Bill [and possibly Ginny, depending on how she decides to act]];_

_**Rating:** FRAO;_

_**Current Pairings:** Edward Cullen/Bella Swan; Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale; Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen; Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen;_

_**[Relatively] Far in the Future Pairings:** Edward Cullen/Harry Potter; Seth Clearwater/Luna Lovegood;_

_**Story Summary:** Luna Lovegood discovers something major about her life. Said event causes her, and her adoptive brother Harry Potter to leave the country, making new lives for themselves. Their destination? Forks, Washington._

_**Chapter Summary:** Bella Swan is a cheating bitch.... Oh, and Edward finds out about someone better for him. Thank Alice's visions - for the latter, at least. Bella's just a cheating bitch, either way._

~*~

UNBETA'D.

Note One -- I'm messing with the Twilight series [we all know it's not a 'saga'] timeline quite a bit in this fic. Edward goes to propose to Bella sooner; Seth's older by a few months, so Luna's not going to be with quite jailbait. I think there's more, but I'm not quite sure right now.

Note Two -- Only the Cullens sparkle, as well as anyone changed by the Volturi. They are a rare combination of Veela and Vampire, which leads to their skin looking like they took a trip through a glitter factory and fell in the vats. On the plus side, they've still got the Allure of Veela, the one that makes others feel like they want to do what the Cullens, et al., want them to do.

Note Three -- Vampires can eat Human food. It's just not as flavourful as it used to be, and they don't get any of the nutritional value Humans would, so they simply choose not to.

Note Four -- Blood drunk from Humans, as well as animals, tastes of the last thing they ate. It's pretty disgusting to taste raw animal -- grass and berries aren't that bad -- from whoever they're feeding off sometimes, but the Cullens and others stay vegetarian.

Note Five -- The Cullens, et al., can sleep. It's under the same opinion as breathing: they don't have to, but they can if they want to.

~*~

**PART THE SECOND: BETRAYAL AND ANTICIPATION**

It had been a week since the Vampire had attempted to end his existence via Volturi, a week since he found out that the love of said existence, one Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan, hadn't truly drowned, and Edward Anthony Cullen fully intended on making up for lost time.

He took a deep breath and one last glance at the ring, before closing the black velvet box with a snap and pocketing it with a sigh. Charlie wasn't home for the weekend, so Edward was plucking up the courage to do this now; that way he and Bella could have a bit of time to settle their emotions before they had to face that monster of fatherly protectiveness.

Shutting off his car, he walked up the Swans' front steps. Just as he was about to knock, he heard what sounded like a groan. His worry for his love instantly changed to pure fury at the teen as he smelled her scent and the wet dog smell of the Shape-Shifters, overlaid with the distinct scent of slightly stale sex.

Red swam before his eyes as he tore the front door off its hinges, throwing it with enough force at the opposite wall to send a good amount of drywall to the floor along with it.

"Edward!" Bella cried in honest surprise, shooting upright, holding up the blanket she was wrapped in, to keep it from falling off her otherwise obviously bare body; her clothes, as well as the Shape-Shifter's, lay scattered on the floor around the pair. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes betrayed her emotions however; annoyance at being caught, not guilt at being found out, shone in the brown depths.

"What do you mean, _me?_ I'm your _boyfriend!_ I have right to come over whenever!" Edward yelled. "A better question would be, 'what the hell is _that_ doing here'?!" He pointed contemptuously to Jacob Black.

The Shape-Shifter in question sat up unhurriedly, languidly stretching the kinks out of his back with several loud pops. "I think the right question you're looking for, leech, is _who_ I was doing here. And the answer's_ pretty _obvious."

His thoughts matched up; 'Two birds, one stone.'

"I tried to stop him!" The Human insisted, her eyes tearing up; these were tears of anger however, Edward knew, because he wouldn't believe her. "He forced himself on me!"

"Then why_ agree _to sleep next to him?!" Edward roared back.

"I.... I...." She was at a loss for words.

"You know what? Forget it." Edward waved it off. "But you see this?" He wrenched the box from his pocket, taking a few steps toward the pair on the floor to wave it slowly in front of Bella's face, so she could clearly see what it was, and what she knew was inside, even though she couldn't see the inside. Her jaw dropped open, true tears of sadness forming now.

"You know what it is, don't you?" He asked, then snorted derisively. "Of_ course _you do. Almost every little girl, and quite a few little boys, dream of this little box. And I was going to ask you tonight, too. I had had it all planned out: a moonlit stroll in the park, a picnic, and then popping the question. But I drove around first, for a few hours, to pluck up the courage to do this._ Lucky me, _huh?" He gave another derisive snort as he pocketed the box, just as Bella reached over for it.

"_What?_" he asked, mocking surprise lacing his tone. "You _really _think you're _still _getting the ring? After _this_?" He gestured, and yet another snort left him. "I gave you my love, all that I had, and you repay me by being_ nothing _but a_ cheating bitch_._ You'll _be_ lucky _if you ever even _see_ this ring, _Swan._" A last, sneering glare at the pair of them, and he left.

He drove full tilt to the nearest forest. Throwing the food and drink he had carefully chosen and meticulously packed away, and tearing branches off trees to release his anger, his family could hear his roars of fury and cries of desolation in the distance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking in the door and down the hall of their Forks family home, Edward was greeted first by Alice. A quick glance in her eyes, and he said, "You knew."

It wasn't a statement, and her glancing away form his gaze told him she knew that.

Looking around, he saw Jasper not far behind Alice, who quickly looked somewhere else when Edward tried to meet his gaze; Rosalie and Emmett, sitting on the couch looked back at the television when his eyes roved over to them; before he had them in his sights, Carlisle and Esme had ducked their heads back into the kitchen. Edward knew the pair was there though; he could hear their footsteps.

"And you told." It wasn't a question, either.

"Well, you would have found out either way!" Alice insisted. "If I had told you, you would have gone a lot earlier, before anything happened, to prevent it, and who knows how many other times the two of them would have gone on for!"

Alice froze suddenly, Jasper quickly righting her as she nearly fell. Edward tried to see what she was seeing, but all he got was a sign reading 'Hold, Please!' in scrawling cursive, and elevator music; she had gotten a lot better at blocking him out, but it might have just been a sub-conscious thing.

The rest of the family came over to them silently, all their thoughts under the same vain, all wondering what Alice was seeing.

Just as Edward shrugged, honestly having no idea, Alice came back to them, the biggest smile she had ever given anyone almost splitting her face in two. "Edward!" she practically sang, dancing around them in circles of happiness. "Oh, Edward! He's perfect! He's just absolutely perfect!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Edward voiced the confusion he and the rest were feeling.

"Just look!" She squealed, grabbing her brother by the shoulders. She stared into Edward's eyes, going over the whole vision in her mind.

**~*~*~VISIONS~*~*~**

"You can call me Harry," the teen before him extended his hand to Edward. He was a beauty; pale skin almost rivalling that of his family members in tone; bright emerald-amber eyes surrounded by long lashes; a small nose and full, red lips; all topped by what was practically a mane of a wave of auburn hair, going down to the middle of his back, and highlighted with midnight blue.

"Enchant'," Edward said, bowing slightly and pressing a kiss to the back of Harry's hand. "Edward Anthony Cullen, at your service."

**~*~NEXT VISION~*~**

Watching a film Edward recognised as the version of Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes, via projection onto the wall of what he could only assume was a blanket and pillow fort, Edward felt a surge of happiness as he realised his vision self was watching it propped up on pillows, with his arms wrapped around Harry's middle, and the teen's head on his shoulder, a rather large bowl of popcorn on the red-head's lap. He was surprised to now see two pairs of feline-like ears on Harry's head, as well as two tails sticking out from between the two of them.

The vision him opened his mouth slightly, wordlessly, still staring at the screen. Harry didn't even glance at him, simply put two kernels of popcorn into his mouth and turned his head to face Edward, using only his mouth to give him one.

His vision self immediately responded, lifting Harry slightly to bring the teen even closer, just as Harry wrapped his arms around his vision self's neck. The kiss deepened into an outright make-out session, both of them ignoring the activities on screen in favour of much more enjoyable real-life ones. The kiss lasted much longer than the real Edward knew the popcorn did, their heated, practically vocal activities making him yearn for when he'd really feel those lips on his.

The pair parted after what felt like ages to the real Edward, both breathing heavily.

His vision self nuzzled Harry's cheek gently. "I love you, Akihiro Harrison Mayakashi."

Harry nuzzled right back. "I love you, too, Edward Anthony Cullen."

**~*~*~END VISIONS~*~*~**

Alice was the first thing he saw when he came back to the present, still holding onto his shoulders, her face centimetres from his.

"Didn't I tell you? Isn't he just perfect?" She asked, face still split in a huge grin.

A wide grin was mirrored on Edward's face in answer.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Alice giggled. She hugged Edward tightly as she thought, 'And what about that second part, eh?'

Edward mentally blushed a deep red.

'Yeah, I'm keeping that little gem tucked away for a rainy, Jasperless day,' she grinned wickedly.

'I didn't need to know that, Alice,' Edward shook his head, trying to get that image of his sister out of it.

"'Course you did, honey," she said aloud, patting him on the head.

"Edward, dear?" Esme spoke up. "Who was Alice talking about?"

"We're getting a new neighbour," Edward replied.

"Neighbours," Alice corrected. "He's got a twin sister," she added at the questioning looks.

"And he's absolutely amazing!" Edward cried, picking Esme up and spinning around. She giggled happily, causing Edward to chuckle, their laughter infecting the rest until they were all in stitches.

Edward put his mother down when they had calmed, all of them still smiling widely. "Well, if there's anyone that can make my children this happy without even meeting them, then they're already part of the family!" Esme announced, grinning her best grin.

"It's way too easy to get the Esme Cullen Seal of Approval, though," Emmett said. Turning to his wife, he added, "But what about the Rosalie Hale Non-Glare of Acceptance?"

Smacking Emmett on the side of his head, Rosalie replied, "He's alright."

"_Alright?!_" Edward questioned incredulously. "_Just 'alright'?!_"

"I just don't want a repeat occurrence, okay?" Rosalie admitted grudgingly.

"There won't be," Jasper broke in. "I felt all the emotions from the vision," he told the curious gazes. "They were all nothing but absolutely true."

"So, does he eat?" Esme asked after a few moments of slightly tense silence.

"Yes, Mother, you get to use your kitchen," Edward saw through the thinly-veiled question, and they all smiled widely as Esme hopped up and down in happiness. The woman didn't get to use her kitchen, as her belief was that if the meal couldn't be enjoyed to it's fullest extent, and it wasn't doing anything to make anyone better, there was no real point in even making it.

Just as Esme turned toward the kitchen, planning no doubt what even an army would consider an endless supply of meals, Edward added, "I don't think he's exactly Human, though."

Esme stopped, all of them turning toward Edward, all but Alice wondering what was going on.

"In the first part of the vision, he looked completely Human, except for him being almost as pale as us," Edward began. "But in the second part, he had two pairs of what looked like fox or ears, and two tails."

"You think he's a Shape-Shifter?" Emmett asked the question on all of their minds.

"No, he didn't smell like the rest of them. There wasn't even any smell of dog on him."

"It can't be!" Carlisle spoke up for the first time that night, astonishment lacing his tone. "It just can't be!"

"What?!" They all asked in unison.

"Just a moment," he was on the upstairs landing in a flash, coming down them slowly with an open book in his hand. As he was looking for a specific page, they heard his study door close. "Ah, here it is."

Slipping the tassel bookmark between the two pages, he stopped where he had been just before, closed the book, and continued, "Just after the old days, I decided I needed to take a trip, to clear my head."

"Go on, dear," Esme gestured for him to continue.

"That trip lasted quite a good few years, taking me through a good many countries, including Japan. While I was there, on the island of Shikoku, I encountered Shape-Shifters, such as I hadn't anywhere before." He opened the book back to the pre-marked page, turning it to show the others.

The pages were filled with coloured sketches of Human-looking creatures, all with two pairs of animal ears, and two tails, just as Edward had seen. They were all half to fully in yukata and kimono, and all were fairly lightly skin-toned -- from just barely caramel-skinned to more or less Vampire pale, with facial features similar to Harry's -- bright coloured eyes, small nose, and full, red lips -- as well as thick hair of various colours and lengths. All were lithe and toned as well, with the exception of those in a family way.

"They were essentially the same as any other Shape-Shifter we've encountered -- they've got animal forms, and they're by far faster and stronger than Humans, with enhanced senses and healing abilities," Carlisle continued after a bit, closing the book and drawing everyone's eyes back to his face. "The obvious difference is the fact that they have two pairs of ears, as well as two tails. That is explained easily, with their race's name: Kitsuneko, which essentially translates as 'fox-cat'. They are basically hybrids of foxes, cats, and Humans."

After a bit of silence for the others to absorb this new information, Emmett broke it by asking, "So, if Edward were to do something X-rated with his little foxy boy, would that be technically be considered bestiality?"

Several hands -- and a few pillows -- hit Emmett in the head in reply, as Alice announced, "They'll be here this September. They're enrolling, as juniors."

"So now, we play the waiting game," Edward said, the statement half coming out in a sigh.

Alice took that as a cue to drag Rosalie off, to help plan outings with their new neighbours, Jasper getting dragged with them, essentially for being Alice's; Esme took Carlisle into the kitchen, to assist in deciding what meals to prepare for her new honorary children; Emmett simply shrugged and went and sat back on the couch, grabbed the remote and began channel-surfing. Edward, with nothing better to do, considering he couldn't make time move faster, joined him.

**~*~END~*~CHAPTER~*~**

[1] [A/N: That comment from Emmett was brewing since I decided what Harry was going to be. Expect at least one Emmett-style comment from him in every chapter that he's in. And maybe some from other chapters and people.]


	3. Settling In

**_Authoress' Note: _**_SOOOO sorry!!!! I was going to post this chapter a lot earlier, but something happened with the one I consider a brother from another mother, and I could do little else than worry, eat, worry, go to school, worry, sleep, and worry. Plus, I tried to add this chapter about a week ago, but I was using a school computer, and 'cos I'm not used to using a Mac, it didn't work out so well. But everything is all fine now, and you have your chapter, so all is well and good._

_So, let's move on to what you came here to read._

_~*~*~_

**PART THE THIRD**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the Twilight series [we all know it's not a 'saga'], or any other fandoms I mention; they all belong to their respective owners. I make no profit off writing this story, either.

**Spoilers:** Until the end of the fifth Harry Potter book/film; various parts of the Twilight series [we all know it's not a 'saga'] [I'm mixing and matching];

**Warnings:** Mentions of child abuse; some OOC [or a lot]; much swearing; [relatively] graphic sex between males, males and females, and females; consequently, pregnancy of both the male and female variety; some bashing of Dumbledore, Fudge, Bella Swan, various Twilight Saga characters and the Weasley family [except the twins, Charlie, and Bill [and possibly Ginny depending on how she decides to act]];

**Rating:** FRAO;

**Current Pairings:** Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale; Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen; Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen;

**[Relatively] Far in the Future Pairings:** Edward Cullen/Harry Potter; Seth Clearwater/Luna Lovegood;

**Story Summary:** Luna Lovegood discovers something major about her life. Said event causes her, and her adoptive brother Harry Potter to leave the country, making new lives for themselves. Their destination? Forks, Washington.

**Chapter Summary:** Harry and Luna arrive in Forks and get situated in their new house.

~*~

UNBETA'D.

Note One -- I probably should have said it before, but if any characters seem out of character, just think of the canon as them being who they were expected to be, and this story as they truly are - at least, in the case of this story; other stories are a whole other ball game.

~*~

**PART THE THIRD: SETTLING IN**

Two weeks later, in the wee small hours of the first day of the month of September, Harry and Luna found themselves on board a plane heading for Seattle, where the brand new, bright green Volkswagen Rabbit they had bought would be waiting in the airport parking lot, to take them to the house they had bought in Forks, just after they had enrolled at the local high school. The previous owners of said residence had been genuinely and pleasantly surprised when, after finding out that the house the two of them had looked at online did not include any of the furnishings, had immediately announced that they would agree to pay double the asking price -- the teens figured, that with the Potters having been one of the richest families in the entire Wizarding World, and no one else from the family around to object, the pair were going to make use of it.

Enrolling hadn't been that difficult at all -- a few phone calls, e-mailing some documents, and they were in the student register for the new year. And with a population just barely big enough to cover a postage stamp, there wasn't exactly a wait list, even with the fact that it was a high school. So the students at Forks High School for the coming school year would have two new school-mates -- Akihiro Harrison Mayakashi and Yume Luna Mayakashi. They had decided to go with the story that they were twins from Japan, that their parents had had given them Western middle names for others to call them, so they wouldn't have to deal with people having trouble with their given names. [1] Their parents had died in a car accident when they were young, but they had been adopted by a nice couple in Australia, who had been friends of their parents. And, despite the fact that they loved their adoptive parents dearly, they had emancipated themselves at the beginning of the summer. They even had a couple set up in Australia, in case anybody got too curious, as well as the needed documents to attest to their story.

"Isn't it weird, brother, to think," Luna began in a tone a little above a whisper, after a few minutes of silence, which the pair spent looking out the window, as well as at the handful of other people in their first class cabin, and the features of the cabin itself. "That right about when we get there, we'd be getting ready for Hogwarts."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I wonder what they're all thinking right now," he added.

"Probably running around like chickens with their heads cut off, worrying about whether or not you've gone and gotten yourself killed yet," Luna giggled softly.

Neither were too worried about being heard, as there weren't many other passengers in the cabin -- the aforementioned handful were all at the other end; the two of them weren't far apart -- both sitting in the same chair, the first class seat easily accommodating the both of them; and, they were talking in just vague enough terms that, if anybody were to overhear them, they'd have no idea who or what the pair were talking about.

"Yeah," Harry chuckled. "Let's get at least a little bit of sleep, Tic."

"Yup, brother," Luna agreed as she picked up the blanket she had dropped on the floor earlier. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

Pulling the blanket over the two of them, the almost-siblings curled up together -- exactly as they had that night two weeks before.

~*~*~

"Touchdown!" Harry and Luna shouted in unison, jumping down the last three steps from the plane, hand in hand. "Yes!" they cried, double high-fiving when they hit the ground.

They made their way quickly in and out of the building, not having to stop to pick up any luggage, as they only had carry-ons; they each had a relatively small duffel bag and a laptop case slung over their shoulders, and each was carrying a small purse. The laptop cases held laptops, obviously; the purses held hair supplies and cosmetics, their mobiles and iPods, as well as various accessories and attachments for such; the duffel bags held the clothing, miscellaneous, and assorted furniture-related items they had wanted to take with them, all shrunken down for convenience. They hadn't been flagged about the duffel bags having nothing in them but things that looked as if they were meant for dolls when their bags went through the x-ray because Luna had put illusions over them, to make them seem like they were your run-of-the-mill carry-ons.

Said former blonde had been practicing with her newly-remembered powers, and could now perform fairly difficult illusions -- though she was nowhere near a master of the craft, as of yet.

"Shotgun!" Luna called as they approached the vehicle, air-hugging the passenger-side door as if she could phase through it.

"Tic," Harry said, as if he were talking to a toddler, "there's only two of us here. And since I'm driving," he waved the keys in front of her, watching her head snap up and turn his way at the sound of the jingling. "Of course you get shotgun."

"I knew that," Luna said as Harry turned off the alarm, the two of them stowing their things in the back seat as they got in and buckled up.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Tic. You just keep telling yourself that," Harry replied, patting her knee in a fake-reassuring way as he started the car.

Luna decided to take the mature road -- quickly sticking

her tongue out at him, before just as quickly turning to look out the window as if nothing had happened.

~*~*~

As the gravel of the driveway of their new house crunched under their car's wheels, Harry turned the car off and they got out, taking their bags with them.

The house was sea green with sandy brown accents, many windows, and a deep blue roof. It was rather large when compared to other houses in the area; it had been a duplex a few decades ago, but the owners from a few buys back had knocked down the dividing wall and combined the two.

Luna reached the front door first, and grabbed the baby-blue-papered note taped to the door, reading it aloud as they entered. "_'Hey, Harry and Luna. Hope you're both doing well, and sadly we can't be there to greet you. Plus, sadly there's no food inside - health reasons and all that, hope you understand. Can't wait to see the both of you again, Jules and Luke._'"

Entering the deactivation code for the alarm as they got in the door, Harry snorted at what letters the four numbers correlated to.

"What, brother?" Luna questioned. "What's so funny?"

"Their security combination. It's four numbers -- Jules' and Luke's initials."

Luna snorted too. "Well, that's good if they're drunk. All they have to do is be able to see and remember what their names start with."

Dragging their luggage just far enough so that it was out of the way in the foyer, they decided to first explore the house they had only ever seen through pictures before, then unpack over the next few days.

"That's _so_ much better," Harry sighed as he dropped his luggage and let his glamour down, feeling the slightly subtle pressure on his ears and tails release as they came into view for the first time in almost two days.

The entire ground floor was nearly one large room, sectioned off slightly by furniture. Deep coloured oak hard-wood floors throughout, the whole left side was devoted to a kitchen, all stainless steel appliances and marble countertops, with a U-shaped layout, centred around an island in the middle; the far wall was completely full-length windows, with a sliding-glass doors on either end, showing off a deck of rather epic proportions; the whole right side of the room had two leather armchairs, and two leather couches, one each of black and white leather, all around a coffee table on an area rug, and all facing a plasma television seated above a grand marble fireplace. The only part of the floor that was cut off by walls, were the washroom and the pantry; said walls of the ground floor's open space were a light green with forest mosaics all along the walls, with little creatures here and there, all in the Bambi-style of life-like.

"Race you to the basement, brother!" Luna cried, running down the spiral stairs in the corner closest to the front of the house. "Hey, no fair!" she exclaimed, as he slid past her on the banister.

She reached the lower floor only seconds after him, but still protested. Crossing her arms, she pouted, "You cheated."

"Nuh-uh," he said, his ears flicking playfully. "You never said any rules."

"Meh," she stuck her tongue out at him, still slightly cross at the teen.

Harry just patted her cheek with a tail in reply, before turning to the room at large and spreading his arms wide.

The basement room was a large, open area. The previous owners had used it as a band room, so the room was sound-proofed. The floor was the darkest wood possible to buy, with deep grey walls. The room had also been used as a home theatre, explaining the dark colours and the television screen spanning across the majority of one wall. The lighting was a few bright recesses in the ceiling. There wasn't much in the room; there was all one would need by way of cinema-time snacking -- popcorn maker, some shelves full of candy, and a glass-front refrigerator -- which were sadly all empty, for health reasons; a few chairs and a sofa, seating for watching the films; the previous owners had taken all their band equipment with them -- one set of possessions they hadn't been willing to part with.

"Look at this room!" Harry shouted, arms still wide. "Think of the possibilities!"

"I know! We could use it for music, or movies, or parties, or anything!" Luna cried, seeing all the potential of the room they were standing in.

"Yup!" Harry smiled. "This room is amazing," his grin widened, and he patted the wall twice.

Suddenly, yet silently, a panel in the wall as big as an average door, centimetres to the left of Harry's hand, slid down and into the floor.

The pair strode in, looking at the secret room. It was a simple room, storm-cloud grey walls and an almost black tile floor, with a large shower in the corner, separated off with clouded-blue glass.

A piece of simple baby-blue paper hung from the ceiling by a silver string. Harry grabbed it and read it aloud.

"'_Harry and Luna, welcome to our secret room. We shake you warmly by the hand, figuratively. You are free to use this room for whatever little hush-hush activities. We sure did, and trust us, if you put this place under a black light, it'll glow. You close the room the same way you opened it. Hope you enjoy the room, and maybe we'll come see you again one day, possibly soon. Love you two, Jules and Luke._'"

They had grown close to the couple that had lived in the house before them, and Jules and Luke were two very nice, amazing men, so they eagerly awaited when the pair would decide to visit.

"Ew," Luna said, realising why the room would glow. "We have to bleach this room before we do anything in here, you know that, right?"

"Of course," Harry replied, following her out and closing the room behind them.

The second floor retained some of its duplexity, with four bedrooms, two masters, and one of each on each side of the hall. The hall had the same deep oak floors as the ground floor, with walls that were painted with the designs of the branches of trees and birds and things in the sky.

All of the bedrooms were themed with the elements; each of the smaller rooms had balancing elements, -- the one on the left side of the hall was Fire and Water, the one on the right was Earth and Air -- and the larger rooms had all four. The actual design of each room depended on the elements in the theme of the room, as the furniture in the room was detailed with whatever elements were in the room; but the basic design of each room was that the bed was large and in a corner, with a desk, bookcase, and other things along the walls, with the middle of the room bare, except for a rug on the hard-wood floors. In the master bedrooms, there were two doors -- one leading to the en suite washroom, and one to the walk-in closet; the smaller bedrooms only had the doors to the closet, which were smaller than those connected to the master bedrooms.

The third floor could only be described as a playroom. It was once again one large room, with only a washroom as the only closed-off part of the room. The walls, ceiling and floor were all a rainbow of bright colours, with a myriad of bright-coloured designs on them. The floor was spongy, like in a play-park, and the walls were slightly padded. Half of one wall was completely covered in Velcro, with a few full-body suits covered in the same material, as well as the section of wall opposite it, with little springboards tucked away in corners, to be used to get more height. In the far centre of the room was a large tyre-swing hanging from the ceiling, the reason behind it being that Jules and Luke had needed something to take up the space in that part of the room. There was what looked like a large shower, big enough for at least three or four people, in the far right corner, only the glass was see-through; Harry and Luna knew it to be what Jules and Luke dubbed 'The Cyclone of Sparkles'; one would step into the glass enclosure in a swim-suit, and as they did so, they would be covered in a fine mist of water. They would close the door behind them, and set their preferences with a few buttons and dials behind a panel in the wall, and their choice of various glitters, sparkles, and confetti would twirl around them, practically covering them in it. In the far corner across from the Cyclone of Sparkles, was an actual shower, to get rid of any sparkles they could, if the person had been forced into the Cyclone of Sparkles against their will - there was another panel on the outside of it for just such an occasion, and it was impossible to stop the Cyclone of Sparkles until it was done, as both panels automatically sealed themselves, to prevent any sparkles or water from getting into the one on the inside and possibly messing up the circuitry.

"Banister race!" Harry announced, running to one of the sets of stairs in the end centre of the room. Luna dashed to the other, and with a unison cry of, "Ready, set, go!", they were off.

"Ha! I won!" Luna cried, landing back on the ground floor with a jump, a solid five seconds before her adoptive brother, immediately doing a very teasing victory dance as soon as he was in sight.

Harry just smiled and rolled his eyes, letting her have her moment of triumph as he made his way over to the sliding glass doors at the end of the room. He and Luna each put a hand on one, opening them and stepping onto the deep wood of the deck, though it was lighter than the wood floors through the rest of the house.

The deck was about half the size of the floor of the house, with a sitting area covered by a large square of Perspex, so as not to act like a magnifying glass, with the people under it as the ants. There was a small kitchen area by the sitting area, small as there wasn't a kitchen that far from it, on the other side of the wall; it was complete with an eating area, wet bar, fridge and stove.

Beyond the deck was what would easily be counted as one of their favourite parts of the house, even though it technically wasn't in the house.

Just enough beyond the deck so that it wasn't under it, but still close enough that if one vaulted over the railing, they'd be in it, was a large, splash-shaped pool with clear-bluish water, with a nicely-sized Jacuzzi off to one side. At the edge of the yard sat a low stone retaining wall, with many flowers, trees, and various other plants on the opposite side.

The best bit was in the very centre of the yard, on the metres of green, green, grass between the pool and the retaining wall; it was an outdoor play-set of almost epic proportions, brightly-coloured, with several sets of monkey bars, a good few slides, some swings, a large climbing net, and many other things. There was even a nicely-sized sandbox, and a huge trampoline.

Another piece of baby blue paper was attached to the main part of the play-set. Harry read it aloud, the words on it making them both grin. "All this one says is, _'What better way to stay fit than to act like your five-years-old for a few hours a week?_'"

"I couldn't agree more," Luna stated, and Harry nodded.

~*~

"Brother, what day is it?" Luna queried about an hour later as they lounged, in swim-suits, on life-savers in the pool. The water in the pool could be heated or cooled so it could be used in any season, and the temperature of the water sort of made a bubble of whatever temperature the water was, above the pool, keeping them warm or cool even when they weren't entirely in the water.

"It's Saturday. Why?" Harry questioned back, tossing a grape over to her. They had decided to do their grocery shopping the next day, and had only gone to get some fruit salad to snack on for the day, which sat on a third life-saver that they floated between them.

Luna leaned slightly and caught the grape in her mouth, chewing and swallowing before answering. "'Cos I did some research, and our favourite horror show plays at midnight the first Saturday of every month, at a theatre over in Seattle, called the Admiral."

Harry cast a quick Tempus, saw the time, and just as quickly cancelled it. "Well, it's almost noon. With how long it'll take to get ready, how long it'll take to get there, and how long the lines will undoubtedly be, I think we shouldn't waste any time, and start getting ready now."

~*~

Forty-five minutes later, they rejoined each other in the hall outside their rooms, both in full character regalia - it would have been longer, but they were used to the routine, and were skilled at transforming themselves into their chosen characters without magick, as they preferred to use their own hands to make the changes. Luna, in a striking display of contrast, made an excellent Magenta in maid attire, with her flyaway brown hair and thickly-shadowed eyes. Harry, all bright colours, sequins and sparkles, with the bob of red hair, made a brilliant Columbia. Both wore greatcoats over their costumes; even though it was only early September, they wouldn't be getting out of the theatre until the middle of the night, when it would actually be cold, so they were going to stow them in the backseat of the car - they would be able to stand walking the few blocks from the theatre to the car.

"Shall we?" Luna asked in an affected voice, her Magenta voice, instantly falling into character as she exaggeratedly offered the other her arm.

"O' course!" Harry replied, his tone a few octaves higher than usual, falling into character right away as well.

**~*~*~END CHAPTER~*~*~**

[1] [A/N: And that's why Luna's not going by her real name, nor is Harry.]

_**Authoress' Note: **Sorry that this chapter is mostly filler, but it would have been too long of a chapter if I didn't separate this one and the next. Also, I've not got much more written, and have to get past this little bit of chapter that I'm currently writing. On the bright side, the 'twins' meet a Cullen next chapter, and the rest chapter after next - if the story keeps going the way I think it will._


End file.
